


But you can't!

by orphan_account



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Angst, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, One Shot, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-23 13:00:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4877839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something goes wrong when Bill and Dipper observe a Wyvern.</p><p>Just a one-shot idea I had yesterday before falling asleep. Short, but I am quite happy with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	But you can't!

Bill watched the wyvern move. Its bat-like wings folded and used as front legs as it approached them. The long tail swished behind it, poison making the four spikes along its tip all the more dangerous. The creature growled. A hissing noise was heard as more of its poison dripped from the long, sharp fangs in its mouth. Eyes stared blindly at them, slit pupils unable to locate them, but nevertheless intimidating. Not that Bill was scared. Far from it. He thrived on this, knowing he could kill the creature any time. This was the only reason it had yet to charge at them. It could smell Dipper, wanted the warm flesh and blood. But it could also smell Bill, and sense his demonic presence, even stuck in a human form like this it was impressive.

“Incredible,” Dipper whispered, pulling out his journal and jotting down a few notes. Bill smirked.

“Careful Pine Tree. You don’t want it to attack,” he said. Dipper stiffened a bit and shot him a glare.

“I thought you said you could handle it,” he said.

“Hey, I can. But I’d stay behind me if I were you. It really wants to gobble you up,” Bill said with a shrug. The wyvern inched closer, trying to find a way to get to Dipper without approaching Bill. It was impossible, of course, but the small dragon was free to try. It hissed and leaned its head closer sniffing the air inches from Bill. Bill let out a growl of his own, warning it away. It stepped back and reared up, spreading its wings and letting out a roaring shriek. Dipper dropped his pencil and gawked at the creature.

“We need to go now,” Bill said calmly. He wasn’t concerned. The wyvern was angry, but it wouldn’t dare to attack with Bill there. Still, it was probably best not to provoke it. Dipper picked his pencil back up and began walking back to the shack, throwing glances back at the wyvern every now and then.

Then it charged. Sensing its prey escaping must’ve triggered something, as it ran at them, ignoring Bill to attack Dipper. Bill snarled and his hands lit up in blue flames.

“Hey, snakeface, Pine Tree is MINE!” he said and the wyvern stopped, face mere inches from Bill’s face. It hissed at him, snapping its fangs in his face. Bill’s lip curled up in a snarl as he raised a hand, digging his nails into the skin of the wyvern. It screeched in pain as the nails turned into claws and cut through the thick hide, flames burning the exposed skin. The wyvern reared back, whipping its tail angrily back and forth and snapping at Bill. Bill nimbly dodged its attacks, keeping an eye on Dipper, making sure he was ok. The young man was on the ground, against a tree. He looked shocked, but unharmed. Bill winced as the tail slammed into him and tossed him into a tree trunk. He immediately ran at the beast, flames turning red as his rage overtook him. He jumped onto the wyverns back as it headed for Dipper. Bill dug his claws into the wyvern, letting his flames burn it. It thrashed wildly, throwing him off and going in for a bite. Dumb. Bill grabbed its neck, claws digging into the throat, and shoved a hand through the softer skin on its belly. He let flames consume the insides of the beast and didn’t let go, no matter how it struggled, until it was dead.

His hands were bloody, but aside from some scratches that would heal soon he was unharmed, obviously. It would take more than that to kill a demon. He turned to Dipper, smiling proudly.

“Did you see that, Pine Tree! That was awesome! I just-” he froze. Dipper was on his knees, clutching his stomach.

“What’s wrong?” Bill asked. Smile fading, replaced by a frown. Dipper collapsed and Bill rushed over, turning him on his back to see. His eyes widened in horror as he looked at the gaping wound in Dippers abdomen. The wyvern's tail had sliced into Dipper. Poisoning him, as if the wound itself wasn't bad enough. He felt his hands shake as he grabbed Dipper’s hand.

“Pine Tree, this isn’t funny. You can stop now,” he said with a forced smile. His eyes prickled. Dipper looked at him and raised his free arm to Bill’s cheek.

“I’ll get help! You’ll be ok… just wait,” Bill said, pulling away and calling Mabel. He rushed his words, and had to repeat himself four times before Mabel understood the situation, but as soon as she did he could hear her shouting to the others to call an ambulance.

“Make a deal with me! I can possess you. Keep you alive long enough to get you to a hospital. You’ll be fine,” Bill found himself saying. Dipper shook his head weakly.

“I can’t. You can’t in that form,” he said. He sounded like speaking was painful. Bill cursed loudly. Not for the first time, he hated this binding. Damn Ford for using a binding that powerful. Sure, he could use his fire and he could have claws and fangs if he wanted to, even levitate, but dealmaking and possession was impossible. He grit his teeth and felt tears fall. He hadn’t cried in centuries!

“Bill… are you… Crying?” Dipper asked, apparently confused.

“Of course I am! You’re dying, Pine Tree! And I can’t help you! I can’t do anything!” Bill sobbed.  Dipper’s eyes widened then he smirked.

“Didn’t know you-” he winced a bit “you cared,” he finished. Bill glared at him.

“Of course I care! We’ve shared a room since Sixer bound me! It’s been almost a year! With all we’ve been through… Dipper, I don’t want to lose you!” he said.

“You said my name,” Dipper said in surprise.

“and?”

“You never use my name. Thank you,” he said with a soft smile, caressing Bill’s cheek before letting his hand drop. “It’s a shame though… I wish we’d had more time… I’d have kissed you for sure,” he said, voice growing weaker.

“D-Dipper?” Bill didn’t even care that he stuttered.

“Huh… it doesn’t hurt anymore,” Dipper mumbled.

“Dipper, come on! Don’t do this to me!” Bill said.

“’m sorry…”

“But… this is _my_ fault! You _can’t_ die like this! I… You’re mine! I love you and I can’t lose you _now!_ Not when I finally understand! You taught me to be human, you can’t just leave me! It’s not fair,” he cried. But Dipper wasn’t responding. Bill could feel the soul leaving the body. He clutched Dipper’s body tight, sobs wracking his body as he wept.

 

Mabel, Stan, and Ford found them fifteen minutes later. Bill was still holding Dipper’s body tight. The humans didn’t know how to react. The demon didn’t notice them for a while, but when he did, he loosened his grip on Dipper. Letting them see. He looked up at them with such a lost look it was painful.

“Can you fix him?” He begged. Mabel stared at her brother in shock. Ford looked at Bill with stony eyes.

“You killed him,” he said with such cold hatred Bill flinched.

“If you hadn’t bound me I could’ve saved him,” he yelled, fresh tears making their way down his cheeks. “I could’ve saved him…” he repeated, more subdued.

Stan punched him and he didn’t even react. It was _his_ idea to show Dipper the wyvern after all. He’d thought it’d be fun. He just looked at Dipper and hugged him closer again, shutting down to the world. He vaguely registered the people around him moving. He screamed and yelled as Dipper was taken from him, but let Mabel guide him back home while Stan carried Dipper’s body.

The ambulance personnel took one look at Dipper and knew it was too late. Mabel cried. Stan cried in silence, pouring himself a drink. Ford went to his lab. Bill sat on Dipper’s bed. He felt cold. Too cold. He would never be able to see Dipper again. It was too late.


End file.
